Nothing or Forever
by ImmortalEmperorWithAnEpicBeard
Summary: What if an event in the past cause Suzaku to not join the military but instead swear loyalty to the exiled princess, Luluko vi Britannia. How will this change affect the world? How will the story change? Fanfiction requests by Shiranai Atsune.
1. Code 0

**Nothing or Forever**

* * *

 **Summary: What if an event in the past cause Suzaku to not join the military but instead swear loyalty to the exiled princess, Luluko vi Britannia. How will this change affect the world? Fanfiction requests by Shiranai Atsune.**

 **Disclaimer:私はコードギアスを所有していません。公式リリース、それをサポートして行ってください。-Google Translate**

 **REEDIT:FORGOT TO BOLD AND SEPERATE.**

 **(I don't own Code Geass. Please go support its official release.)**

* * *

 **Code 0**

* * *

 **Suzaku PoV**

* * *

"Nunnally!"

I couldn't believe it. The attack came out of nowhere and the next thing I knew, most of my family and everyone that work for us. Gone.

The home I grew up in. My family shrine. The shrine I first met Luluko for the first...and second time. The first time I met Luluko vi Britannia,spoiled, arrogant Princess of an evil Empire. The second time, I met Luluko Lamperouge, devoted, caring sister and the first girl that not related to me, who I can call my best friend. A genius of a girl who really sweet and charming on the inside.

Nothing but a burning pile of debris as the former princess cry hysterically, knowing the only person left in the world is now gone. The only distinguishable feature is the front stone steps of my house as I remember seeing chalk drawings Luluko and I did just yesterday.

"No no! This can't be happening!",she screamed. I felt sorry for her. She was absolutely broken and what can I possibly do to help-no save her.

"Luluko we must go!",I try to convince her,"Nunnally died."

"Maybe there a bomb shelter underneath-"

"There isn't."

"She could be injured and-and trapped",she grabs my arm tightly.

"Think rationally",I spoke coldly. I must remain strong for her and mine sake.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!",she attempted to run into the flame in a desperate attempt to search the still-burning house.

I quickly wrap both my arms around her waist to keep her from running directly into the inferno. Lulu frantically squirms, elbowed, and kicked me a few time before I did a quick turn and threw the princess in the opposite direction from the house. She landed roughly on the ground, ruining her dress.

"It can't be true",she gives up and pull her knee up to wept.

Maybe I'm too hard on her.

"Luluko, I'm sorry but we need to search for supplies and a safe zone",I kneel and was at eye level with her.

"Fine",she sobbed before the next thing she said was as clear as day," I. Will. Destroy. Britannia."

She looks directly at me and I instantly felt a chill run down my spine. Her eyes, when she first arrived, it was filled with sadness and rage. But now, all I see is hatred that almost demonic, lacking any bit of humanity in her violet orbs.

"Will you help me Suzaku?",she looked at me with a newfound determination.

* * *

 **CC PoV**

* * *

Damn Charles, he wanted to kill Marianne children. I remember seeing the bombers, battleships firing into the harbor, and then one bomber strays from its flight path, directly to the Shrine her kids are at.

I was too late. At least it seems like it. The last thing I remember was looking up and seeing a black mass descend from the sky. My death was quick and painful as the intense heat evaporated me.

This definitely ranks one of the top 10 ways I died throughout my immortality. It seems to always involve fire.

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

I didn't feel anything but unrivaled hatred for my father and the unholy Empire of Britannia. I want to live long enough to see Britannia crumble. I want its armies and land razes like so many countries it subjugates. I want to see my father watch as the world around him falls apart. That when he has my permission to die.

But I can't do it alone. I need power, resources, a nation,and an army to accomplish my goal. And more importantly, I need allies I can trust. The only person I have left is the eldest son of the prime minister. So I ask him again.

"Suzaku Kururugi, will you help me destroy Britannia?"

I waited for him to answer me. I can tell he was hesitating.

Then a loud explosion from behind the house knock us off our feet and the next thing I knew I was being carried bridal style away from the scene. My ears were ringing and I was disoriented but he acted quickly as we leave the premise. I think he was yelling at me. Most likely to assure I'm going to be alright and that we're leaving.

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

 **2 Days later**

* * *

It has only been a few days since the bomb dropped. The prime minister son and former princess were heading to a government facility within central Japan were Suzaku father and most of the Japanese government are hidden. Within those two days, the children were scavenging for food and essentials. Luluko remains quiet ever since they left the shrine. She never brought up wanting Suzaku to join her again.

Suzaku can't help but be worried about his best friend condition until he spotted a soldier taking a smoke was near an armored military two were mostly taking back roads and crawling through bushes to avoid being caught in the crossfire. The soldier was only across the street and seem friendly.

Now an opportunity arises to get a ride to the top secret location and the moment he opens his mouth to tell her he was going to talk to him.

The docile girl started acting the one word a man should never say to a girl and another word that should not be mention to mediate a situation.

"Are you crazy?",Luluko drags him back into the forested area,"He may hurt us. No, hurt me! A former Britannian princess! In the middle of a country being invaded by my country."

She was whispering but it was too loud as the soldier look at their general direction. The princess and knight didn't notice him looking at them as they continue bickering.

"We're not walking the rest of the way to my dad. We need a ride and you need to head to the Ashford".

"But how do you know he won't try anything?!"

"He a soldier, who has enough common sense to distinguish between innocent and enemy. Seriously, Luluko calms down, you're acting crazy."

Meanwhile, the Japanese soldier silently prays to the poor boy, whoever he is for saying one of the many things to never utter to a woman or girl. You're crazy and calm down.

"CRAZY!?CRAZY?!",the 11th in line scream at the top of her lungs.

For the 2nd time, Suzaku felt insignificant in front of Luluko.

"Uhm..sorry, I-"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CRAZY FOR A REASON THAT VALID! HOW BLIND CAN YOU BE!"

"Look I think-"

"Look?! YOU think?! Gawh! How retarded can you get?! Don't you see the bodies around us?! The mother dying trying to protect their child? We saw civilians willingly surrendering only to be shot in the back by soldiers?!"

"I-I"

"I WHAT!? I think Japanese soldier wouldn't do the same to Britannian in vengeance or pleasure? Face reality! Honor don't exist in war. Neither do paragon. The mere fact that you insist nothing will happen is naive! I lost Nunnally because the Emperor don't care about us. And in my eyes, you're trying to get us killed."

"I'm Not trying to get us killed!"

"Ahem."

Luluko and Suzaku stop.

"Do you two need to be taken to safety I would be happy to help",The soldier approach causing Luluko to hide behind Suzaku all while whispering.

"If I die here and before I avenge my mother and Nunnally death. I will never forgive you Kugurugi"

"I would like if you can take us to Narita. Sir."

"The hideout? Why would you want to head there?",he asked.

"I need to see my father. The Prime Minister."

The Japanese soldier eyes widened and immediately spoke,"We gotta head over there immediately! Your father has been looking for you."

The man runs to the truck and quickly started it up.

Suzaku looks behind him at the cowering Princess,"I told you he nice."

"Shut up you dunce",she pushes him away and speeds walk to the truck.

* * *

The ride to Narita was grim as they pass towns burned to the ground and corpses of innocents left for the wild pack of animals and birds. Despite what the Japanese soldier who names is Yoji Itami, a sergeant in the JSDF, self-proclaimed otaku, and slacker. Attempts to lighten the mood to the ten-year-old in the truck.

"Suzaku, tell me. What would we tell Nunnally if she asked,what that smell as we pass body?",Luluko questioned the boy next to her.

"We're near a landfill",he spoke softly.

"What are you going to do once you see your father?"

"Tell him to stop fighting. Japan can't win against Britannian."

"I agree with you. Japan can't win, not now but in the future when the Empire focus is elsewhere",Luluko finished,"That when I will get my vengeance."

The Kururugi sensing it would develop into a full-blown argument kept his mouth shut.

"You never did tell me if you want to join my desire to obliterate Britannia. Did you?"

"We'll here."

The Narita mountain from the outside seems emptied at first glance until you notice civilians acting too uniform and constantly moving military supplies and manpower into various smaller tunnels and the main entrances itself to protect against surveillances from Britannia. Which mean the number of 'civilian' should be kept low to keep suspicion off the base. It would have been an issue if the place wasn't stockpiled years before.

Itami escort the two children to a secret front entrance. It was guarded by 2 long coat wearing 'civilian'. They nodded instead of saluting in case they being watched. Luluko was fearful as she hid behind Suzaku, one of the guards stared menacingly at her before taking a quick step forward and yelling,"boo."

The princess jumped back in fear.

"Not cool Aoki",Itami yelled at the one responsible before he shrugged.

As the trio travel deeper into the tunnel and actual uniformed Japan military personnel swarming about as they report the dire situation against Britannia. Many of the soldiers pay no attention to a Britannian. The few that did shot dirty glance before returning to their they walk to the command room, Suzaku realizes an important detail as to why Lulu was with him when she can easily ask Itami to drop her off near Tokyo.

"Lulu, tell me. I know you're smart enough to know that a Britannian Princess in enemy territory is suicide .So why are you here?",Suzaku knew Luluko well enough that her paranoia and intelligent would keep her far from a place like this.

The girl hiding behind him started speaking but it a tone he only heard around Nunnally and only Nunnally,"I wanted to make sure you will be okay before I leave. If I know you were in any danger. Even I wouldn't know what to do…I can't lose another I care highly for."

"I appreciate it",the three eventually got to the command center. Where everything is far more chaotic. Men ran around as the most prominent part of the storm of words are.

"We lost another town."

" 5th Company is being routed."

"We can't hold out much longer."

"We lost contact with Tokyo."

"Massive casualty civilian and military at Nagoya."

It was mostly bad news with good news sparse and far between that mostly about successful evacuation or Tohdoh successfully winning a battle against a regiment with only 500 troops.

The Prime Minister son ask one of the less busy soldiers were his father was and was pointed to another room.

"Stay here Luluko",he said,"keep an eye on her Itami."

"No problem kid", he picks up a doujinshi on a nearby counter.

"I swear Nunnally and mother. I will avenge you.",Luluko hissed under her breath. She looks over to the sergeant as he kept reading what she assumed are comic books, not paying the slightest attention to her.

'This may be a bad idea but I need to know he's okay',she thought and slip away from the otaku.

Approaching the door she opens it and found herself in a very long hallway to a wooden door. After running to the door and quietly opening it to see the room the Prime Minister was in felt more like a home or apartment than an office or anything military related in an underground base. It has wood floors,shoji walls, with a few traditional decoration like a wall fan and swords hanging on the wall or a cabinet. She also noticed the noise in the main control room is muffled from here.

"You can't keep fighting father! Please, innocent lives will be lost!",Suzaku pleaded before getting viciously backhand. Luluko hid around a corner watching them. She was infuriated by how the prime minister was treating his son.

"Foolish child! You wish to dishonor your own country! Those Britannian Princesses or princess must have made you weak minded. Don't you see boy! This the right course of action and if you don't see it",he dials another number,"Then I will use the 3rd Princess she will surely demoralized them when I send a hand back to the Emperor."

"YOU BASTARD!",he yelled in rage, the soon to be a knight of Luluko grab a Japanese sword and ram it into the abdomen of his off guard father. The phone was dropped in shock as the man clutch his hands around the blade in his stomach. He looks into his son frightened and regretful emerald eyes in pain and shock.

"Why~?",he was in disbelief.

"No no no. I-I didn't mean-"

"You didn't kill him",the two Kugurugi turn to see the princess with a stern face.

With all her strength, the little girl rush toward the Prime Minister and with the palm of her hand, push the blade further in until the tip pieces the man back and cloth. Suzaku was absolutely stunned by the turn of event as the Britannian princess jump back before the Prime Minister try to grab her. She looks into his eyes with zero remorse and emotion. As the life drain from Suzaku father and his blood decorate the floor.

She said,"man like you what make this world a horrible place. Man like you only think about pride above all else. That is why I kill you."

The man drops his head and his eyes closed signifying he passed on. A calm and collected Luluko turn to her traumatized Suzaku.

"Lulu-"

The princess sigh,"Listen to me. I want you to say, Luluko vi Britannia killed my father."

"N-No you didn't. I did",he stuttered.

"Suzaku...you only wound him. I'm the one that killed him. I don't want you to carry the guilt. So please, if this gets out…I want you to say,Luluko vi Britannia killed the Prime Minister",Luluko face was saddened,"please. I beg you."

"I can't say it",tears started to fall. Luluko bravely steps in front of the crying boy and took both his hands in hers.

"Suzaku. Look at my hands. It the one with blood on it",she raises both their hands in front of them,"Just say it."

"*sniff*Lu-luluko vi Br-itannia...k-killed m-my father."

"Say it properly."

"Luluko vi Britannia killed my father",he spoke clearly this time.

"Thank you Suzaku",she smiled and allow the boy to cry on her shoulder.

The sound muffled the sound of chaos in the main control room was silent before the sound of applause were heard. The two perk up and distinctly hear Toudoh name being chanted.

"Toudoh?",the princess uttered before footsteps heard the door.

"We should call you Toudoh the Miracle Worker my friend",Taizō Kirihara congratulate.

"I'm sure Geben going to be happy to hear about this",Toudoh answer back,"But we'll far from winning the war."

"Crap! Suzaku, we gotta hide",the princess started to look around the room for a mean of escape.

The underground 'apartment' didn't have any Windows that lead outside or any immediate mean of escape. They were trapped.

Luluko spotted a bathroom and a low hanging air vent large enough from two ten years old to get, though. The only problem is that it screw shut. She then thought of something insane but it might just work.

The raven hair girl drags Suzaku toward the door that presumably two people are going to enter. They hid behind the door and hope the sight of the dead Prime Minister can buy them time to slip out unnoticed. She figured Suzaku would have stood around waiting for them to arrive and receive his punishment or have it covered up.

Once the door opened, hiding the two kids from view, whatever jubilant mood they have beforehand was wash away as the man of miracle and the house of Kyoto member spotted the prone form of Genbu Kururugi. Luluko grabs Suzaku hand and they gingerly sneak out the room, crouch and speed walk down the hallway, and sprinted out. They past soldiers who continue to carry on their day like before and some outright celebrating with sake and singing.

Who knows the ramification of not seeing the killer. It became apparent when the alarm sound and the next thing they heard is,"ALL PERSONAL! The Prime Minister has been assassinated! All personal search for anyone suspicious and bring them back alive!"

The entire mountain was in an uproar as the man armed them and search for the assassin. The two children were frightened beyond belief as JSDF search every corner and every crevice for the intruder. They expect the assailant to be either a traitor or a sneaky Britannian. But they didn't know the culprits were half the size of an adult.

Luluko and Suzaku were ignored with the occasional passerby telling them to be careful or if they saw anyone acting shady. Luluko tries wiping the blood on her hands away whenever she can,but the residue stayed behind.

That when they got to one of the secondary entrance to the base they were halted by a JSDF private asking about why the dead prime minister son was leaving with a Britannian.

Fortunately,the 3rd Princess lied her way to leaving,"My friend want to get some fresh air. We just say his father body. H-We*sob*"

Luluko started to sob uncontrollably with Suzaku guilty or from the soldier's perspective,traumatized expression adding to the effect.

"Okay okay",he calmed,"You can leave. Just be careful out there."

"*sob*thank you",Luluko walk out hand in hand. Once they were far enough,Lulu stops sobbing, wiped the tears away, and smirked to Suzaku surprise. They climb a ladder and opens the trap door to a wood cabin.

"There no turning back now",They were outside and sighted the town below. The mountain air is cool and breezy. The landscape is heavily forested, barely affected by the artificial tunnels below.

"What next?"

"Come join me. Destroy the Empire responsible for all of this."

"I don't know if I should."

"There no one left for you to go to. No family and no friends. Nothing and no one to live for. The Ashford family are loyal to my mother and by extension me. They will take us in. And from there I will find the mean to take my revenge",she spoke calmly with a slight tone of longing,"I can't do it alone. I need you Suzaku."

The Japanese boy thought about it for a while before coming up with his answer and kneeling to the Princess surprise and amusement,"Remember that speech I made that embarrassed you in front of Nunnally and Kaguya?"

I think it fits the moment",Luluko knows the specified incident Suzaku refer to.

"I Suzaku Kururugi,vow my loyalty to my Princess Luluko Lamperouge. Her white knight in shining armor."

"And I accept your vow. Now raise my Knight. Its time for us to leave."

"How are we going to leave?"

"Itami left the keys in the truck",Lulu guided her knight to where the truck is parked. She memorizes the location in case they need to escape.

"We can't drive."

"If I can handle myself in a KMF simulator then I can drive...Just find a pile of books or a log for me to sit on and you man the gas pedal and break",she listed,"We only need to keep the stick shift on drive and Tokyo will be in our sight as long as we take the back road and avoid patrol from either side."

Suzaku can't help but sweat dropped at his princess reasoning and plan.

Deep down he couldn't believe he agreed to join Luluko on her vendetta. But it too late to turn back now.

'I can't believe I killed him...no I must convince myself...Luluko killed my father not me. Luluko killed my father. Luluko killed my father. And I can't hate her for it',The white knight looks up at the sky,'I think I made the right choice.'

* * *

 **A/N: Luluko in Nothing or Forever is a more extreme, darker version of Luluko in Alternate Rebellion.**

 **Luluko in NoF:**

 **-More dependent on Suzaku(Luluko in AR knows Suzaku is a threat if he doesn't join her and need to be dealt with)**

 **-If she messes with her opponent. It more sadistic and crueler and make everything Luluko in AR seem justified and merciful. Which is saying A LOT.**

 **-Trust issues besides Suzaku.**

 **-Have a far more intense hatred for Britannia.**

 **Now R &R.**

 **Lady Zero commands it.**


	2. A completely Different Story

**Nothing or Forever**

 **Chapter 0.5: A completely different story.**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay! Sorry for the wait and don't hate me...this is a prolog again to set up the ripple effect. Please don't kill me.**

 ***Duck underneath rotten vegetable thrown at me***

 **Chrono Clock Work is next!**

 ***Booo! Post another Code Geass fanfic already!***

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing or else I'll do an alternate reality Code Geass instead...not R3...unless R3 turn out to be good.**

* * *

I ask myself every day. What would happen if Nunnally live? If Suzaku and I gone our separate ways. How will the JSDF or in this case the JLF react to the son of the Prime Minister being killed by him?

What butterfly effect did I cause?

For starter, the late Prime Minister was herald as a martyr and the killer has a bounty on his head...her head. The entire government stature was in disarray, but his death kept Japan fighting. At first, Britannia was winning most of the battle as their Knightmare lead blitzkrieg wipe out most major military installations. Spar Narita, which was well hidden. Then, once they pushed inland, that when everything came to a screeching halt.

The Britannian has become far too arrogant in their KMFs capability that they're no longer supported by infantry or other heavy armor, leaving them open for attacks. It turns out, the fearsome frames are fragile to 50 cals. and explosive. The old Glasgow's have trouble maneuvering around rugged terrain, limited range, and the newfound tactics against them.

Ambush after ambush, entire squadrons of Glasgow's is eliminated with the expected strategy of the Miracle Worker. Then the military finally snap to their senses and have air support and infantry to defend their new weapons. It was too late when a cargo full of Knightmares were captured during a daring operation to seize a transport vessel. The JSDF didn't have the resource to reverse engineer it. Thus the logical conclusion is to send it to an ally of convenience, The Chinese Federation.

The Eunuchs knew if Japan falls, Britannia will control 70% of the world Sakuradite supply. Those greedy pigs were at a stalemate on how to handle the situation and only funded the crumbling army of Japan with arms and armament. Then when a nice bargaining chip in the form of Glasgow's and a proposal reach their shores.

Once the decision was made, China mobilize their forces just as the last remnant of the Japanese military and large conglomeration of civilians turn militias were on its last leg, pushed to the western shores, low on ammo and manpower, yet highly motivated as brave men and women attacked the Britannian in banzai charges. In one of these charges, Josui Kusakabe, a high ranking officer met his end in a hail of gunfire as he brandishes his katana, yelling Nippon Banzai.

Behind the scene, Atsushi Sawazaki, self-proclaimed, replacement Prime Minister promise Japan and its resources to China.

Thus end the conquers of Japan and transition into the China-Britannian war, the war was a bloody affair and lasted two years until a ceasefire was called. A war that took more lives of innocents then soldiers. It was estimated that 10 of millions were killed and the scar of war scared the country to this very day. Both side seesaw from left to right, ranging from destructive naval battle, skies filled with the clashes of fighter jets, and ground battle as intense as the last World War. At one point, Chinese and Japanese forces fraught floor to floor, room to room against Britannian forces in the outskirt of Tokyo and Kyoto.

I remember a year into the war, China unveils its line of Knightmares from the Gun-Ru and reproduction of the Glasgow called, Zhànshì(Warrior). IT help even out the battlefield as inexpensive Gun-Ru its firepower kept the enemies surpass and the Zhànshì race ahead to take the unfortunate unit by surprise.

So much have happened within the two years over a single island, it will take me a long time to explain all the details. For example, Li Xingke, an up and coming general was able to push past and besiege Tokyo until the 2nd prince forces him to retreat.

The Chinese Federation by the end of the war was able to secure southern Japan, from Kyushu and up to the Hida Mts. Mt. Fuji was in striking distance of the artillery. They were also able to hold half of Hokkaido with the Hidika ranges and Kitami Mts. separating China and Britannia claim. The rest belong to the Britannia Empire. To this day, the boundary between the two factions is heavily defended and tense. No one is allowed to cross without permission.

My dear onii-chan, Clovis was sent to control, no he force his way to being Viceroy of Area 11 with Tokyo being the Capital. The area under 'Japan's' control is run by the new Prime Minister, Atsushi Sawazaki with its capital in Nagasaki.

Japan was divided and the Chinese Federation once saw as a savior, eventually became as authoritative and cruel as the slave driver in Britannia held territory. Sawazaki, not surprisingly, didn't care about his people, he cared for power and wealth. The corrupt bastard handed Japan to the Eunuch to control as he sits in his newly built mansion in Beijing.

A leader who isn't in his own country and isn't thinking of it people wellbeing. What would I give to kill him myself. At least Clovis put in the effort to act like he cares.

The differences between China held territory and Britannia is that the China still allow religious practices and Japanese culture, along with allowing Japanese to still call themselves Japanese instead of Elevens. On the other hand, the condition is far worse in Chinese territory then Britannia. Since Britannia want to make its homeland as a whole wealthier while China higher up want to drain the money and resources to benefit themselves. Britannia let numbers take care of their own people while China takes absolute control. It very hard to find which one the lesser of two evils.

The turn of event causes a third faction to rise up. Angry at the betrayal, many civilian and soldiers turn their guns on both the Chinese Federation and Japanese loyal to the other Empire across the ocean. Along with Britannia and those that join the Honorary Britannian system are treated just the same.

The 3rd faction is the rebels, insurgents, freedom fighters, nationalists who like nothing more but to see the soil free of foreign power. Odds are insurmountable when they're resisting not one but two superpowers.

The JLF, the Blood of the Samurai and various other terrorist cells are fighting a hopeless struggle. It will take a miracle to win against such unfair odds. Then again, when is anything ever fair?

I lost Nunnally, but that doesn't mean I'll give up. It means I won't hold back. As long as my white knight stands by me, I will stand by her ideas and my method. I will tear both Empire to pieces once I crave out my army, my nation to remake this world.

Yes, This is my vow to you, little sister. I hope you're happy with our mother. I will destroy the world and from the ashes is the world you envision but never live to see.

Well then, shall we begin?

* * *

 **A/N: The reason why I took so long was because I scrapped chapter 1 and did world building. What I mean by that is I originally going to drop a timeline for you to read then lead up to what Lulu and Suzaku are up to at Ashford. Then I realize how boring timelines are so I have Luluko narrate the butterfly effect.**

 **I will reveal more of what happened in the Chinese-Britannian War as the fanfic progress. A lot of things will be different and alter because of 3 major events.**

 **So leave a review because like Alternate Rebellion, I'm changing the stories right off the bat!**

 **Make you wonder how much of a canon change Time Zero going to be over at Demon Child.**

 **And this is my personal best! Wrote all this in one day from start to editing! I'm so proud of myself. That why it so damn short.**

 **Review or death! No really, favs, follows, and reviews.**


	3. Code 1:Battle of Shinjuku

**Nothing or Forever**  
 **Battle of Shinjuku**

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

Seven years since that day. I waited and schemed with Suzaku by my side. We both set our priorities. We needed a way to weaken the two superpowers sharing Japan. I have my personal vendetta against Britannia and Suzaku will hurt down Atsushi Sawazaki for his own reason which I have absolutely no clue about.

The only problem is Sawazaki is all the way in Beijing and the next best thing is General Cao, who oversaw the 'Protectorate of China'. We set the date to capture and then execute him for another time.

Now fast forward to today and it was the day I will launch my mission to kidnap and torture the knowledge of my mother death out of Clovis. God, I wish I have the power to just ask him to give me his secret. On the other hand, It wouldn't be as fun to reveal his inner nature.

It was all so perfect until someone decides to steal poison gas and getting Britannia on their backs again.

Now I have to bail her out again! Damn you Kozuki. If I didn't see the potential top tier pilot material, I would have left your terrorist cell captured or killed by the task force.

I can't believe I called out sick for this. Only to have amateurs divert my target.

I wanted to continue with drugging Clovis's favorite drink at his party and once he collapses. The medical staff on hand will send his 'dead' body to me. The mission was relatively easy for my standards and the only problem was either using baclofen, dimethyltryptamine, or both.

Oh well. I need to use those chemicals another time. A piece of shitzer...Schneizel is coming next month and he'll be glad to see me.

"Everyone form up!",I order my Black Knights to form rank. It took some time and untold loss of life, but I created my own small army. I remember when I first lead a terrorist cell when I was 13. It was completely anonymous as I decide the son of the late Prime Minister can earn me some trust.

I feel that their no restraint and only the desire to destroy. Nunnally is still my motivation to bring Britannia to its knees, but even I know, she would have restricted me. Now I have utter support from Suzaku or for Reuben Ashford case, turning a blind eye.

Our Knights of Justice, thanks to Suzaku influences, have risen to become a powerful army. A lot faster than if I were to do this alone. At least, that what I speculate.

Because would you rather want a mysterious mask girl or the son of the last Prime Minister who died a Martyr? Of course, I'm still on top in private but the reward is offered when he does well. He's the figurehead within the organization until I reveal my true identity to the world.

The majority of my Knights are Japanese and a handful is Chinese. Despite China 'protecting' Japan, the people to the west of us are just as oppressed. Especially at the lower tier of society.

I look into all their hardened battle-ready faces. They all rose out of the ashes of oppression to serve us. Today is the day Suzaku reveal who truly behind most of our tactical successes and I'm not just his mistress/advisor.

Now standing on top a platform of an abandoned warehouse. I look down at them. At what I slowly amass within 4 years. A force of 4 dozens Chinese and Japanese who I personally recruited and trained because I consider them useful and their loyalty to a common cause or whatever motives is in the proximity to be unwavering. There still thousands more elsewhere but they're pretending to be a different group or informant with other terrorist cells. While, this 4 dozen is the best of the best, after rooting out the weak and disloyal.

We have more guns and ammo for all my Knights presence and a few well-maintained custom knightmares. We have Sutherland's, Burai, Zhànshì, and Glasgow's in our arsenal. We did obtain a handful of Gunrus during a raid, but they were too ineffective in battle and repurposing them as sentry defense, We even handed a few to other terrorist cells as an offering of cooperation.

Spec wise, The Zhànshì are cheap but it far better in term of maneuverability. If the Gun Rus overwhelm you with numbers and firepower. The Zhànshì will rush at you from your flanks and swarm tactics. It's a version of the Alexander without the feature to crawl like an insect and unable to take a direct hit. Its armor can be pierced by small arms, unfortunately. It actually the perfect hit and run Knightmare, a glass cannon, that could stab a Sutherland from behind with it short chain sword and blow it to pieces with it shotgun. From a glance, it seems slower and a precursor of the EU Panzer-Hummel but with a 'head'.

Although the head doesn't look like the Sutherlands or Glasgow's, it has a red cap on a silver cylinder with 8 red eyes around it. It was the first frame to incorporate 360-degree viewing during the China-Britannia War but lack the Factsphere Sensor of the Glasgow until later. But the height is to ensure a low profile as the armor is meant to protect from debris and shrapnel. But the legs are different in the term that it has a lot of power down there while not having to push too much weight up top. Its legs don't drop land spinners like standard knightmares, it drops treads like those on a tank. Those individual threads are all land spinners that can change direction on a whim. There only reserved for high ranking officers in the Chinese military and even then it mostly reserves to the Eunuchs and their loyalists. The standard armament is a single short sword used for thrusting and the other arm for range capability.

Except for I customize mines for longer range weapons and command capability. Out of all the Knightmare at my disposal, I choose the Chinese frame because it can outrun a Sutherland and outmaneuver a Gloucester. I upgraded it armor and weaponry to suit my needs. I for go the close quarter sword for dual wielding mini-Raiko cannon with belt feed ammunition because of they're no way someone going to block scattered shots. Then there the basic factsphere on it chest and the command pack on it back to keep a clear line of communication and minimize hacking. I kept my frame tactical with landmines(tripwire and detonator), smoke screen, EMP, and a compact sniper anti-armor Sniper rifle which happen to look like an updated Walther WA 2000. All the added attachment made it slower but not by much. As long as I never engage in close quarter, I always win a skirmish with intellect and pre-planning if I need to intervene.

If I need a little extra speed, I can use a program from Kyoto called 'overclocking' which in simple term makes the knightmare acceleration and overall speed faster for at most a minute. It a double edge sword because overclocking is overriding the system beyond its limit and overuse could cause internal malfunction. It worth it when the feature makes me nearly unhittable if only momentarily.

I own Kaguya for that. Now where the hell my Guren or my pre production Gekka? I deserve those Knightmare Kaguya! I'm still mad about not getting what the Holy Sword and Toudoh got!

"I'm sorry to announce this but the plan for Clovis is aborted", I hushed their disappointment,"It doesn't mean we're going home. The reason for aborting is because the cell we try recruiting went ahead with their plan when we told them to wait. So we'll go to help them."

I heard one of my knights calling them idiots and many agreements. I did go to them with a proposal to join months ago but they all decline but one person. It was more of a private deal but she owes us and we owe her for our service to each other. She needed to avenge her brother and I gave her the opportunity to kill those responsible. I was going to do it anyway. Now if she could ask for my Order aid and it just so happens she needed it now.

"Suzaku is currently behind enemy line and can't lead the operation. I meant at the moment, I shall be in command. But if I'm being honest, I was the one behind all the operation."

I hear words of disapproval, disbelief, worry, and a few of acceptance. A handful already knew who's really behind our successes. The reaction was to be expected because of Suzaku the one speaking to them on a personal level and getting to know each and every one of them like actual human beings. I, on the other hand, only care to use them as tools to bring down Britannia and then China. Their mundane lives don't concern me but I have to hide the fact.

"No way."

"I don't believe it.."

"I knew it."

"How the hell did the rest of you not figure it out."

"Zero? I thought she was the secretary!"

"Misstress, Ren. She's the mistress."

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!",A white haired teen stood directly below me.

" Thank you, Rai. Please give me a chance and you'll be surprised by how to control things", I explained", Once Suzaku comes back. He'll admit who really in charge of the battlefields. Now Alpha, Beta, and Gamma squadron. Hurry to your KMF, we have 10 minutes to prepare I'll fill you in once you're inside. Everyone else, Business as usual."

I saw the pilots of the respective squad got into their KMF as the support members head to their designative location to run logistic for me.

"Load my KMF!",I ordered,"Listen to any radio chatter from the Brits."

I hop into my knightmare as it was finish refueling and repair. It wasn't long until everyone is ready.

"Zero, ma'am! Where do you want me?",Rai radio me. One squadron and I were going to head out via the tunnel and other 2 are loaded into trucks.

"Stay here", I commanded,"Handle the security detail and keep an eye out for any suspicious behavior. Now everyone else, Long Live Japan! Rebellion is justified!"

A chorus of the slogan between Chinese and Japanese Knights continue on for a minute as everyone got to work.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

* * *

My black commander-model Zhànshì lay hidden within Shinjuku as I watch the news and keep track of the IFF signatures.

I could have gotten a better knightmare, but this death trap signature purpose is speed. It's could never stand up to a Sutherland or Burai directly. It can't take hits but the one thing is exceeding at running away. It to be expected of a commander to not fight on the frontline. I'm not saying I'm crap but that Suzaku job. Thus, I run away and hide.

"Gamma Squad, Head to D-3 and make sure the Purebloods don't get anywhere near the highway."

"Yes ma'am", a chorus of affirmation sound off.

"Beta Squad, Support the convoy. I want you to wipe all the law enforcements following them. I don't want to see a single cop car."

"Yes ma'am", they did the same as I watch all the IFF signal get to their respective place.

"Alpha squad, Hold out at Shinjuku."

"Yes, Zero!",More confirmation followed.

Now the pieces are set, it time for me to wait.

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

The Pureblood transport ship was making it way out of Fort, Dawain. They were heading to the terrorists who stole from and kill citizens of Britannia. They all thought it was a simple capture mission. Jeremiah and a few others were going to race ahead to disable the truck without setting off the poison gas and watch out for ambushes.

Ironically, the ambush happens moments after they took off. Their transport received multiple anti-aircraft rockets from near point blank range at the vital area including the wings and exhale ports. The sender, 4 Burai, and 3 Sutherland's which got close by moving quickly through the underground. The pilot didn't have time to maneuver nor did the Purebloods who were in the hanger has time to deploy as they brace for impact.

Before the aircraft even hit the ground and forces from the base responded, the Black Knights disappear into the old subway system.

It didn't kill anyone but it certainly brought extra time.

"Who the hell shot us down?!",Jeremiah raged as he picks himself up within the transport craft.

"Everyone unload quick!",the pilot yelled over the coms and the pureblood immediately got into their KMF along with other crewmembers. It's a precautionary measure in case the down aircraft going to explode.

By the time they finished and the poison gas is in the ghetto.

* * *

 **Normal PoV**  
 **Highway**

* * *

The table was turned on the law enforcement following that truck as the law enforcement were outgunned by the sudden appearances of 7 Knightmares, 4 Burai and 4 Zhànshì.

Knightmare police units were wiped out within minutes and every cop cars pull back ones the BKs fire on them. Even the police helicopter and SWAT units were ordered to fall back. This is normally the time the military intervenes. But any military units sent to aid are harassed by Gamma Squad as they used the city itself to ambush and divide.

Beta squad spread out to protect a wide area once the hostiles are dealt with. They hunted any authority, both military and law enforcement, that made it past Gamma squad. Each one of the pilots is highly skilled and consider to be as effective as any season Britannian veteran.

It's no wonder why the Black Knights are considered better quality freedom fighter by Kyoto than all of the other local cells. Luluko learns her lesson years ago about disloyal pawns.

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**  
 **Knightmare in a undisclosed area**

* * *

It should be lunch by now at Ashford. I relax in my Knightmare, eating a chocolate bar attempting to fend off my growling stomach with the sweet treat. Once I was finished, I toss it in a full trash bag within my knightmare with wrappers of recent sweets, soft drink, and chips.

I have such a sweet tooth but at least I keep all my trash in a bag, unlike some people. He even has the audacity to tell me that I would get 'fat'. He slept outside that winter weekend.

"All that planning and I somehow didn't pack a sizable snack", I shook my head as my phone ring.

"Mistress Zero", Rai contacted me.

"Just Zero", I responded.

"They made it safely", He told me,"And I got something to tell you."

Rai, an amnesia enigma from one of Clovis's pet project. We rescued him from an underground lab under the settlement four months ago. There no record of him and it worries me greatly. I wanted to interrogate him in order to bring back some memories. Refrain seem like an immoral but good option. Unfortunately, Suzaku steps in and try the nicer, pacifist route. Offering him a place in the Black Knights. Of course, he accepts because how is he going to support himself? How would he know I wouldn't execute him?

Hell, I still don't trust him after 4 months of loyal service. But it doesn't matter because I distrust everyone equally. The exception is Suzaku, myself, and my maid.

"Make it quick."

"The capsule. I remember. It isn't poison gas."

* * *

 **Normal PoV**

* * *

The truck moves off ramp and toward the alternate route. It was an underground tunnel which leads directly to Shinjuku with the recently deploy Black Knights covering them. A red Glasgow follows the truck closely from behind.

The Knight of Justice came out of nowhere and took out most of the squadron and law enforcement following them.

"Pilot of the red Glasgow's", the Kozuki look to her radio,"This is Zero."

"Zero?",She answered,"How did you receive this frequency?"

"That not important!",She raises her voice,"Warned the other! Britannia going to come down hard on the ghetto. What in the trailer isn't poison gas! Don't release it until it safe."

"What do you mean?! Answer me!"

Luluko cut off.

"Damnit! Why does she keep doing that!",I quickly switch to Nagato frequency,"Hi, Nagato."

"What is it, Kallen?"

"I just got word from Zero. Under no circumstance are we to open the capsule", she stated.

"Why?", he retorted,"When the hell was Zero ever in charge!"

"I don't know!",she yells back,"Eyes on the road!"

"Crap!",Nagato swived to the right after narrowly avoiding a wall.

"Nagato! We need to warn everyone to get ready," Kallen immediately dial every terrorist in Shinjuku and a few in surrounding area about the situation.

The message was simple but enough to get the point across.  
Evacuate the civilian.

Fortify the Ghetto

Who wants to kill Britannian?

We only got less than an hour.

* * *

 **G-1**  
 **Command Room**

* * *

Clovis couldn't believe it.

Code R is gone and he has to fight his way to reach it. The silver lining is that he has the right for full deployment against a terrorist 'fortress'. Which means authorizing the use of airstrikes to turn Shinjuku into a pile of rubble. There's no way those scums have any anti aircraft weapons right?

There already talks from Pendragon to replace him with a better Viceroy which he's okay with as long as Code R and its staff coming along with him. He didn't know running Area 11 would be such a huge headache especially with the Black Knights and boundary tension with China.

"I want an entire battalion fully deploy! I want the entire ghetto leveled before we move in", he yelled as every officer get to work. Clovis will send a cleanup crew after.

"There no way Zero getting out alive this time", a military advisor spoke up,"I recommend carpet bombing sir!"

* * *

 **Luluko PoV**

* * *

I ran the numbers.

48 Black Knights  
22 knightmares including me.

75 Shinjuku Terrorists all combat roles  
3 Knightmares

45 Unaffiliated (Civilian taking up arms)

103 Other Cells  
25 Knightmares

Total Manpower:271 troops and 50 knightmares.

I have a sizable backup outside Tokyo but there needed to lay low and pretend to be separate cells. it would throw off the real number of the Black Knights. Clovis would consider me more of a threat if Black Knights were found across Japan, then he'll put more emphasis on hurting me down.

Britannia Forces are 7000 soldiers with 500 knightmares and air support. Additional reinforcement is expected.

My man is heavily outnumbered by the hundreds of thousand of soldiers in Japan. Britannia needed a lot of soldiers to contend with China at its borders. If I remember correctly, Britannia has a population of a billion people in their Empire and out of those, tens of millions are in the military and most are fighting in the EU and the Middle East.

Which means my situation to retake Japan is far more difficult. I have to crack a deal with the Enuch to succeed but that counter productive since they'll most likely use me to gain the other half to exploit. Luckily, I have allies within China think to Kaguya. I can't stop owning Kaguya, could I? Or was it the other way around.

I thought about my de facto sister. She really instrumental in where I am today.

Now how will I take down the air force?

"Antiaircraft missiles launcher ready!",A knight reported in.

"Good evening, Everyone ready?", I commanded and got a wave of affirmation.

* * *

Two dozen Britannia Bombers flown into Shinjuku airspace in V-shape formation unaware of what to come.

Once the bombers got within range, they have the go ahead to start the carpet bombing only to be met with the surface to air missiles.

"Evasive Maneuver!", A pilot yelled out but it was far too later. Ten Missiles fired from hand-held rocket launchers and 8 of those find their mark. Six of them were lethal as either the bombers exploded or were forced to land. The other two hit but weren't enough to destroy them resulting in the other 18 stills being able to drop their payload.

Then, fortunately, part is that Luluko knew the flight path of the bombers. It results in the area being bombed to be void of life as her anti aircraft crew is able to reload and fire again, this time taking down 8 more. Now dropped to 10, they fall back knowing another volley will destroy them.

Clovis Generals and military advisor know that their air capability could overpower the air defense but at a great cost. That assuming the Black Knights doesn't have another trick up their sleeves. The last time they try to rush in thinking the enemy were few, the homeland lost several battleships and near escalation of war with China when the battle fleet pursued Zero and the rarely seen, Infinite.

It noted that the men firing them are well trained and could fire 4 missiles in a single minute if they have enough supplies which they most likely do. Since the Black Knights are the second most well-funded Terrorist cell next to the JLF and a Chinese based terrorist cell in 3rd.

Airdrop is not an option until those anti-aircraft weapons are dealt with. It isn't likely a successful landing zone can be created under accurate anti air fire.

Artillery is used but the damage is minimal due to Shinjuku having many covers from its tall buildings and underground tunnels. What artillery is good at is keeping the enemy head down long enough for one hundred KMFs and a thousand soldiers with supports to mop up what's left. The next line is VTOL, APV, and Tanks heading toward the ghetto as well.

Luluko watched the IFF radar and waited for the right moment to detonate the IEDs. They needed to be in optimal range in order for the plan to work. There very few area for the Knightmares to enter Shinjuku and she blocked most of them. Ever roads and underpass have been blocked with debris and removal of them will take a while. One of this area is a bridge that appears to be safe since it been swept to make sure, not explosive are on it.

The secret princess knows that the same trick she employed would be countered. But Clovis Advisors aren't as tactical savvy.

"Just a few dozen meters", she narrows her eyes, ready to get the order. It was a single white flag she used for a marker during the last operation. It was used to take down a small army.

Then the mass of soldiers stop.

"Nice try!",Clovis sneered,"I'm not falling for the same trick-"

Luluko can't help but smile that he fell for her trap.

"Alpha and Beta Squadron! Engage enemy group R-2!"

In an unexpected turn of events. 14 Knightmares ascend out of the pile of rumbles, holes hidden by broken down cars, and even from the water underneath the only intact bridge leading into Shinjuku.

"All unit engage!", Clovis ordered,"Kill them!"

On the battlefield, the Black Knights proved to be a worthy opponent as the unprepared Britannia found themselves torn into from the rear. The Black Knights hurry pass them as they shot down anything deemed a threat as well as running over unfortunate enemy vehicles and soldiers.

By the time the Britannia can react, the 14 KMFs disappear into the city with several squadrons of Sutherland in pursuit. Luluko detonates the IED with minimal damage to the army but helped to slow the advance now their holes in the ground.

Luluko got ready and order her Knights to move in a certain direction.

"They're here! Unit 2! Ambush them!",Luluko ordered.

In an instant, terrorists with small arms, anti heavy armor weapons, and heavy machine guns appear from the alleyways and within buildings. The Britannia was taken off guard as one by one they fall. Even the one who ejected was hunted down by 'hunter group' whose main purpose is to track and either kill or capture the down pilot.

Clovis reel back from the shock of losing a dozen knightmare within minutes.

"Curse Zero! Damn Infinite".the prince collapse into his throne chair as his hands grip the armrest tightly,"Stay close to each other! I don't want another pursue until I say so!"

The army continued their advance cautiously as they keep a close eye on everything around them. Every now and then, their skirmishes throughout the ghetto but the overwhelming number easily locate and route their enemy. The noose is slowly closing on Luluko forces at a steady rate.

"At this rate, the entirety of the Black Knights will be trapped in the center!",an advisor reported happily.

"I recommend ballistic missiles", another advisor added in,"Once we find the holdout, it would only be a matter of time.

"Check every corner and every rock! I want the tunnel sweep now!",Clovis orders in anticipation. It was unclear how many of the Black Knights were killed but causality is light considering who he's up again. Normally, Zero or Eternal would have emerged victorious or grant Clovis a pyrrhic victory for the last 4 years,"Victory is mine!"  
It was so easy, but the problem is as they push closer to the center. The less the terrorists attack. The superior sum it up into successfully wiping out the enemy as they move along.

"Your majesty! We need to fall back!",a squadron leader reported in,"The ghetto is rig-"

The transmission cut off abruptly. What Clovis saw from the outskirt of Shinjuku is a synchronize explosion which is caused by explosive packed into hidden locations like cracks, inside rumbles, cars, and even within walls of buildings and pillars.

The explosive themselves weren't plentiful but were they placed to guarantee the maximum amount of damage. The roads craved under infantry platoons, VTOL is crushed by falling debris, Knightmare squadrons are crushed by buildings, entire skyscrapers become unmovable roadblocks, and a lot of dust was kicked up. A 10 stories concrete and glass building fell forward, within the general direction of the G-1. The tower missed it by 50 meters.

Clovis watches the scene, gritting his teeth. The dust and debris obscure the visual in front of them.

"We lost a third of our forces!"

"Casualty is mounting! The Black Knights are attacking Lazlo squad! 2nd Company under attack from all side!"

"Look out!"

That when it happens, the G-1 and it surrounding unit came under fire from the dense G-1 command room and communication system were targeted. A hail of bullets and missiles came at them before they can react. The command room was fired on by armor piercing bullets until it breaks, causing the occupant to duck underneath including Clovis who was tackled by a royal guard.

The staff on hand took cover as rounds from a KMF sniper rifle broke the G-1 defenses. What next was a single truck charging towards the G-1 it self with several dozen KMFs and vehicles carrying Black Knights and other terrorists personal? The predominant non-knightmare forces are Black Knights who rode in humvees and APC. While the rest are in civilian vehicles including smaller trucks, cars, and a few motorcycles.

Inside the dense cloud, Britannia forces are fighting a desperate battle as the Black Knights seemingly commit hit and run attack and disappearing. They fire from out of sight and disappear. The IFFs and communication system are down with the last word being the G-1 under attack.

A Chinese Knightmare sped past an entire squadron and fired on them. They responded in kind only to have it disappear again. The squadron fire in its general direction and received overwhelming fire back.

"Enemy at 5 O'clock!",a somewhat strange voice spoke over the comms.

It strange because it didn't sound Britannia. Unfortunately, no one has the time to look into it as the remaining forces in Shinjuku are under attack from every direction.

"I'm under attack at the town center!", a female voice.

In a fallen skyscraper, Luluko can't help but smile at the chaos. As she speaks, the Britannia are turning on each other while the bulk of her forces are assaulting the G-1. The few remaining are stirring chaos within the ranks of the soldiers still alive. Her Black Knights back at the command center are currently pretending to be the military officials calling false order to confuse the already disoriented soldiers.

Even in the ruined state, the Japanese can still figure out where they're at, unlike the Britannia. She heard a soldier saying,"I don't know where we're at! I can't read Japanese commander!"

"Look out! It a red Gl-", a knightmare, separated from his group was taken down by a slash harken. The Red Glasgow continue to tally up the death counts against the isolated unit.

The Shinjuku terrorists, knowing their own backyard, knew where to attack with ease.

If this wasn't a serious operation, Luluko and the Knights making a false claim over the enemy radio frequency would have been one of their comical highlights.

'The dust cloud should settle enough for the enemy to realize they're fighting their own', Luluko contemplated,"All unit within Shinjuku! Retreat! Head west and aid in breaking the line. Unit R-2, P-1, and P-3 move the Poison Gas through the tunnel. Guard it with your life!"

Meanwhile, Clovis and some crew members were able to make their way to the stairs, still under small arms fire. The window of the G-1 long gone as well as the top cover. The entire command area filled with bullet holes and bodies.

They weren't able to see or hear what happening on until they reach the secondary command hub. It smaller and often limited to use but it's blast proof and fills the role nicely. The radio was just a jumble mess of dozen of people speaking at once. It was difficult to distinguish who's fake or real. It only too them less than a minute to finally reach the area.

"Is that the-", Bartley's eye widened,"Your highness! It's that witc- poison gas!"

He caught himself before the secret leaked.

"Don't fire on it!",Clovis commanded knowing that if the poison gas capsule gets destroyed, there a higher chance of witnesses seeing 'her'.

Outside, the Black Knight begin their charge with the truck, supposedly holding the poison gas, directly toward the G-1 with covering fire from the terrorist cell. The Britannian nearby focus their fire on the hostile forces before they get too close. A few Knightmares and a dozen terrorists lost their lives in the charge.

Then, the Knightmare deploy smoke bombs and split off with the others, leaving the truck behind. The driver agrees fully to the plan, it was his duty to make sure everyone else lives. Clovis knew the intent by it was too late.

The Black Knights packed the truck full of explosive, enough to level a small city block.

"I'm sorry Kallen, Oghi...I'm coming to see you Naoto."

The truck rammed into the G-1 and exploded soon after, consuming the G-1 and nearby units in a massive fireball.

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

"We have to find another way!",Kallen's voice was heard as she begged her comrade to reconsider.

At the mouth of a subway tunnel, Black Knights unloaded the capsule and replace it with sakuradite explosives.

"Takeshi Nagata", Zero spoke with a sober tone,"Is the self-destruct wireless or manual?"

"Manual", he said as he took one final look at the picture,"Someone has to do it."

"Let me!"

"Ohgi!",Kallen screamed when she heard his brother best friend.

"Let Nagata do it", Zero commented,"I hate sacrificing men in such wasteful manner but know what you do here today will make you a hero to Japan. If you succeed, Japan will no longer have a Viceroy. I and my Order salute your bravery for going through with this. SoJapan will salute. You will be remembered, Nagata."

"Thank you, Zero."

Luluko hates the idea of Clovis dying before she gets to him. Unfortunately, She doesn't have a choice in the matter when a single death can bring about more recruits and increase the notoriety of the Black Knights. It the best option with the most to gain despite her dislike of tactics involving suicide. It really a win-win situation for everyone but Britannia and maybe China if the next Viceroy isn't as soft as her brother.

The princess leaned back in her knightmare and smiled.

See Suzaku, I can pretend to care about the pawns", She laughed,"I hope you're okay."

* * *

 **A/N: AND CUT!**

 **How long ago did I write this?**

 **I have been working on other fanfic so that's why.**

 **Not much to say other than R &R. Also, Death Note(Netflick) is a great comedy. And my addiction to Fate/Grand Order and the Fate series is slowly overpowering Code Geass. Sorry, Emperor Lelouch...Hail the Saberface!**


End file.
